worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Sons of Lothar
The Sons of Lothar are the members of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, led beyond the Dark Portal by the Archmage Khadgar after the Second War. They named themselves Sons of Lothar in honor of Anduin Lothar, said to be the bravest human warrior who ever lived. Three of the Expedition's leaders — Khadgar himself, Danath Trollbane, and Kurdran Wildhammer — have been confirmed to be alive, but Blizzard has claimed that all five of the individuals memorialized in Stormwind have survived the destruction of Draenor. It is not yet known whether the faction is truly affiliated with the Alliance, since Khadgar is currently available as a quest giver to both factions; they were trapped in Outland when the peace between the Alliance and the Horde was reached at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. However, because Khadgar is a quest-giver to both sides, it may be possible that the Sons — or at least the Archmage himself — has reached an understanding with the Horde in Outland (this could be an outgrowth of Khadgar's bargain with the Laughing Skull Clan prior to Draenor's destruction). Alternatively, a statement http://www.wowwiki.com/Khadgar#Khadgar_and_the_Burning_Crusade made a few months ago by Chris Metzen suggests that Khadgar serves the Sons of Lothar and the Sha'tar concurrently, having allied himself (again, no reference to the rest of the Sons of Lothar) with the naaru with the hopes of uniting both Alliance and Horde against their true enemies. History In the two decades since the Battle of Hellfire Peninsula, much has changed in the world of Azeroth: The Kingdom of Lordaeron has fallen, the mythic lands of Kalimdor has been rediscovered, and a great victory against the Burning Legion has been achieved at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The Horde and the Alliance have an uneasy peace, but conflicts have arisen over resources in both Kalimdor and in the Eastern Kingdoms. But the question remained in the minds of the Alliance, ever since the Dark Portal was sealed: What happened to the brave souls who led the expedition to the world of the orcs? Many were of the belief that they were killed by the cataclysm that destroyed Draenor; others believe they escaped to other worlds within the Twisting Nether, through the powerful rifts opened by the shaman Ner'zhul; and some others believe that they survived in the remnants of the world. After the reconstruction of Stormwind, five statues were placed within its Valley of Heroes: Three humans — a mage, a paladin, and a warrior — along with a dwarf warrior and an elven ranger...the leaders of the Alliance Expedition, believed to have been lost when the Dark Portal was sealed. Memorialized in stone, due to the fact that their fate was unknown to anyone in the world of Azeroth. But Draenor has been rediscovered. Now known as Outland, a small portion of the homeworld of the orcs and draenei floats in the Twisting Nether, and it remains a battleground — but not just between the Alliance and the Horde any longer. In the center of the city of Shattrath in Terokkar Forest, in the Alliance fortress of Honor Hold in the Hellfire Peninsula, and at the Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley, three leaders of the Alliance Expedition — the Archmage Khadgar, Force Commander Danath Trollbane, and Gryphon Commander Kurdran Wildhammer — continue to lead the fight against the insidious Burning Legion as well. The questions of their fate have been answered — and many more questions about their quest have been raised. But one thing is clear. Twenty years after venturing beyond the Dark Portal, the Sons of Lothar have returned. Only Alleria and Turalyon have yet to be found, and their son, Arator the Redeemer, believes that they are still alive. de:Söhne Lothars es:Hijos de Lothar fr:Fils de Lothar Kategooria:Organizations Kategooria:Alliance